


Sweet, perfect words

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Light Angst, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: No matter what, the Prince's writing just didn't feel right.





	Sweet, perfect words

“So? What do you think of my writing?”

Zethia studied the papers that Euden gave her with attention, running her eyes through every last line, before she answered. “Your writing feels sweet, without a shadow of doubt.”

Tilting his head in confusion a bit, the Prince asked. “Sweet?”

“Yes. Sweet. The writing feels… Hopeful.” Zethia answered, a smile on her face. “Even when you write some grand battle, with losses and grievances, the light of hope shines through. A small ray saying ‘don’t worry, for in the end, it’ll all turn alright’. And, for me, that is good. Plenty of stories are about drama and darkness. But we all need this kind of sweetness on our lives. Does that make sense?”

Euden took her answer in, processing it a bit. Even if he was worried about that some… “Yes, it does, Zethia. Thank you for sharing that.”

With a smile on her face, the Auspex followed. “Now, I have this part I didn’t quite understand. What is it you were trying to…”

* * *

_ “Stan… Do you really love me?” _

_ “La- No, Aliza. I do. I swear to you, I do and will love you, unti _

… This wasn’t feeling right.

Euden sighed as he let his feather pen down and stared at the papers he had filled. This was just supposed to be a short story, nothing too big, nothing too fancy, more for practice than anything else, and yet, the words he was about to write covered his mind a bit.

_ Until the end of time. _

Was that how it worked? Did anyone really profess their love like that? The more Euden looked at the story he was making, the more he grew doubtful of it’s quality. It had too much of a ‘right rhythm’, too much happiness, it was too… His romance was too perfect.

That wasn’t bad, he knew. There was a place for stories cheating, struggles and all that, and there was a place for happiness, comfort and fidelity. He preferred the latest, that’s all, and this was a small practice drabble, anyway. He didn’t have time to develop them here, in a full story full of big and small events. It was just small practice.

But still, the lack of security with it’s quality seeped through. In the silence and loneliness of his room, Euden smacked his lips, kissing the air in front of him. His hands closed a bit, wondering how to describe, how the spark of love that came from touching a loved one was supposed to feel.

If he knew that, would his writing be better? If he had someone with who he’d share sweet nothings, kisses and embraces of affections, would his writing flow more naturally? Would it be less perfect? Would it be less…

Sweet.

“... Alright. I’m not making any more progress with this today.”

Getting up from the chair that he had sat down at, Euden moved away from the table and decided to go to the Halidom’s training grounds instead.

He still enjoyed writing. Truly, he did.

But, from the bottom of his heart, the Prince wished he had someone that helped him write as easily as he once did, whether it was the previous help, or someone else.


End file.
